Starship Troopers (novela)
Starship Troopers es una novela de ciencia ficción escrita por Robert A. Heinlein, publicada por entregas en la revista The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction (octubre, noviembre de 1959, y llamada "Starship Soldier") y más tarde publicada como libro, en 1959. Se trata de una narración en primera persona que trata de la historia de un joven soldado, llamado Juan "Johnnie" Rico y su aventura en la Infantería Móvil, una unidad militar futurista equipada con un exoesqueleto propulsado. La carrera militar del protagonista progresa de recluta a suboficial y finalmente a oficial en medio de una guerra interestelar contra una especie alienígena similar a los insectos. A través de los ojos de su personaje, Heinlein examina moral y filosóficamente aspectos relacionados con el sufragio, la virtud civil, las necesidades de la guerra y la pena capital, así como de la delincuencia juvenil.ROBERT A. HEINLEIN: THE NOVELS La novela ganó el Premio Hugo a la mejor novela en 1960 y ayudó a crear un nuevo subgénero de literatura de ciencia ficción militarista. Ha sido adaptado a distintas películas y juegos, siendo la más famosa la película de 1997 dirigida por Paul Verhoeven. La novela ha atraído la controversia y las críticas de sus temas sociopolíticos, que algunos críticos opinan que son pro-militares.[http://www.salon.com/ent/movies/1997/11/07starship.html Crítica de Scott Rosenberg a la película, describiendo una novela fascista "G.I. Joe" Sinopsis «Nuestra misión consiste en que el enemigo comprenda que podríamos destruir su ciudad, aunque no lo hagamos, pero que no pueden sentirse seguros aunque nos abstengamos de realizar un bombardeo total», les dice el sargento Jelal a los soldados bajo su mando, llamados Los Rufianes de Rasczak. Éstos bajan en cápsulas de la nave Rodger Young a una ciudad 'huesuda' (raza alienigena de forma humanoide pero como describen en el libro, con los huesos muy marcados) aliada a las chinches, unos seres pseudo arácnidos de tres metros de altura. Ocasionan numerosos destrozos y muertes y regresan a la nave con tan sólo una baja. Uno de estos soldados, jefe ayudante de sección, es Johnnie Rico, quien se enroló influenciado por un amigo en la Infantería Móvil. Tras un duro adiestramiento en el campamento Arthur Currie, bajo las órdenes del sargento instructor Zim, se convirtió en un “Soldado Adiestrado”. Estalló entonces la llamada Guerra de las chinches, cuyo mayor detonante fue la destrucción de Buenos Aires. A bordo de la nave Valley Forge, participó en el ataque a Klendathu, aunque este primer ataque resultó un desastre: la nave chocó con otra y se produjeron muchas bajas. Johnnie pasó a formar parte de la tripulación de la nave Rodger Young. Tras este último ataque, la nave retorna al planeta Santuario para rearmarse. Durante esta estancia, Johnnie se convierte en oficial, y pasa a la nave Tours, en la cual participa en el ataque al planeta P, una base de las chinches, donde resulta herido. Tiempo después, de nuevo en la Rodger Young, vuelve a intervenir en otro ataque al planeta de las chinches, aunque esta vez lo hace como teniente. Controversia Para sorpresa de Heinlein, . "Todavía no soy capaz de ver por qué el libro ganó un Hugo". Starship Troopers ganó el Premio Hugo a la mejor novela de 1960. Para 1980, veinte años después de su primera edición, el libro había sido traducido a once idiomas distintos y todavía mantenía un gran volumen de ventas. Sin embargo, Heinlein se quejó de que a pesar de su éxito, casi todo el correo que recibía sobre el libro era negativo y que sólo escuchaba acerca de él "cuando alguien quiere masticarme". Críticas literarias La principal crítica literaria contra Starship Troopers es que no es nada más que un vehículo para las ideas políticas de Heinlein, crítica que se apoya en la cantidad de tiempo dedicado a los flashbacks historio-políticos comparado con el tiempo dedicado en relatar el argumento de la novela. John Brunner lo comparó a un "libro infantil victoriano" mientras que Anthony Boucher, fundador de The Magazine of Fantasy & Science Fiction, recalcaba que Heinlein "se había olvidado de insertar una historia." Alexei Panshin se quejaba de que la novela era demasiado simplista y de que los personajes eran simples bocas en las que poner las ideas de Heinlein: "Al final no conoces nada de los gustos de Rico, lo que le gusta y disgusta, su vida personal. El curso de la historia no le hace cambiar porque no hay nada que cambiar - Rico permanece como la primera y última voz leyendo líneas de lo bonito que es ser soldado... Los otros personajes son todavía más esquemáticos, o simples exposiciones de actitudes." Richard Geib añade que "los guerreros reales que he conocido tienen todos más facetas que cualquiera de los que vemos en Starship Troopers. Y los que conozco que han matado a alguien son mucho más ambivalentes sobre haber tenido que hacerlo.""STARSHIP TROOPERS" by Robert A. Heinlein. An opinion. También se quejó de la casi ausencia de sexualidad entre los personajes y de cualquier romance serio, aunque también habría que decir en este caso que Starship Troopers se dirigió en un principio al público adolescente. Acusaciones de militarismo Otra de las críticas a la novela más recurrentes es la de que es o bien inherentemente militarista o pro-militar. Incluso hubo un debate de dos años de duración en los Procedimientos de Instituto para Estudios del Siglo XXI (PITFCS por sus siglas en inglés) que fue detonado por una comparación entre la cita en Starship Troopers de que "el hecho más noble que un hombre puede llevar a cabo es poner su propio cuerpo mortal entre su amado hogar y la desolación de la guerra" y el poema antimilitarista "Dulce et Decorum Est" de Wilfred Owen. Dean McLaughlin lo denominó un "cartel de reclutamiento de la longitud de un libro." Alexei Panshin, un militar veterano, argumentaba que Heinlein glosaba la realidad de la vida militar y que el conflicto que narraba en el libro existía simplemente porque "las tropas del espacio no eran la mitad de gloriosas sentadas en sus culos mientras sacaban brillo a sus armas por décima vez a falta de otra cosa que hacer." Joe Haldeman, un veterano de la guerra de Vietnam y autor de la novela de ciencia ficción antimilitar ganadora de los premios Hugo y Nébula La Guerra Interminable, se quejaba también de que Starship Troopers glorificaba de forma innecesaria la guerra.Entrevista a Joe Haldeman en SciFi.com Otros han apuntado que Heinlein nunca llegó realmente a servir en combate, habiendo sido un graduado de la Academia Naval que fue liberado del servicio por una infección de tuberculosis y que pasó la segunda guerra mundial como civil haciendo investigación y desarrollo en los astilleros militares de Filadelfia. En defensa de Heinlein, George Price argumentó que "Heinlein implica, primero, que la guerra es algo 'soportado', no deseado, y segundo, que es tan desagradable y desoladora que debe ser alejada por todos los medios del hogar." En un comentario en su ensayo "Who Are the Heirs of Patrick Henry?", Heinlein se mostró de acuerdo con que Starship Troopers glorifica lo militar... Especialmente la Sangre Pobre de la Infantería, los pies llenos de barro que sitúan su cuerpo entre su hogar y la desolación de la guerra - pero a los que raramente se les aprecia... tienen el trabajo más duro del mundo y deberían ser honrados." La dedicación del libro también se dirige en parte "... a todos los sargentos que en algún momento han trabajado para hacer hombres de niños."Berkley Medallion paperback edition. Las "Dedicaciones de Heinlein" extraídas de la página web nitrosyncretic. Como sea, estaba completamente en desacuerdo de que Starship Troopers fuese militarista, argumentando que el personal militar de la novela no tenían derecho a votar mientras estaban en activo y que lo militar era algo que desagradaba totalmente a la mayoría de los civiles en la novela. Curiosamente, Heinlein también recibió quejas sobre la falta de obligatoriedad en el reclutamiento en la novela (el reclutamiento forzado era la norma que estaba en vigor cuando escribió la novela). Heinlein era completamente opuesto a la idea del reclutamiento forzoso (llamándoles "soldados esclavos") y la llegada de las modernas fuerzas militares voluntarias parece que ha reivindicado alguna de las ideas de su novela. El libro es de lectura recomendada en el ejército de los Estados Unidos y en el Cuerpo de Marines por su énfasis en la cohesión de pequeñas unidades, la fraternidad en el servicio y su enfoque en el servicio en el frente de unidades de infantería que se parecen mucho a las unidades Delta Force, los Rangers, los Paracaidistas y el Cuerpo de Marines. Acusaciones de fascismo Otra de las acusaciones es que la Federación Terrestre es una sociedad fascista, y que Starship Troopers es por tanto una apología del mismo. Estas analogías se han hecho tan populares que dos de los corolarios de la Ley de Godwin establece que una vez que Heinlein aparece en debates online, es inevitable que alguien compare la sociedad descrita en el libro con la de la Alemania nazi."What are some of the topics that have been discussed to death on the net and/or are liable to cause a flamewar on alt.fan.heinlein and should be treated carefully?" Se podría argumentar que uno de los más famosos impulsores de esta visión es Paul Verhoeven, cuya versión cinematográfica de Starship Troopers retrataba a los miembros de la Federación llevando uniformes parecidos a los Nazis y utilizando propaganda fascista.Starship Troopers:Film and Heinlein's Vision Muchos de los argumentos citan la idea de que sólo los veteranos puedan votar y que los no veteranos no tengan la ciudadanía. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con Poul Anderson, Heinlein no obtuvo la idea de la Alemania Nazi o de Esparta, sino de Suiza. Los defensores del libro suelen apuntar que a pesar de que el sufragio está limitado, el gobierno es elegido democráticamente. Hay libertad de expresión, libertad de prensa y libertad de pensamiento. El sistema político descrito en el libro es multiracial, multirreligioso y multiétnico, sin olvidar que no hay diferencias por sexo, aunque no figuren mujeres entre las tropas combatientes (sí entre la oficialidad de las naves estelares). Algunos incluso argumentan que Heinlein sólo estaba discutiendo las ventajas "de un sufragio selectivo frente a uno no selectivo." Heinlein argumentó algo similar en su Expanded Universe. Acusaciones de utopianismo Más recientemente Heinlein ha sido acusado de crear una utopía (en el sentido de una sociedad que ni existe ni puede existir), y que aunque sus ideas suenan plausibles, nunca han sido puestas a prueba y son en la práctica imposibles de aplicar. Estas críticas han surgido de personas como Robert A. W. Lowndes, Philip José Farmer y Michael Moorcock. El último escribió un ensayo titulado "Starship Stormtroopers" en el que atacaba a Heinlein y a otros escritores por una "ficción utópica" similar." Lowndes acusó a Heinlein de utilizar la [[falacia del hombre de paja], "mezclando ingenuas medias verdades con otras brillantes." Lowndes argumentó que el tipo de gobierno descrito jamás podría ser tan idealista como lo retrata Heinlein porque nunca llegó a explicar realmente "si no ciudadanos tenían, al menos, la idea o medida de desorden civil contra las injusticias oficiales que tenemos hoy en día". Farmer también estaba de acuerdo en que un "mundo dirigido por veteranos estaría tan mal dirigido y sería tan insano como el que estuviese dirigido por hombres que nunca se hubiesen estado cerca del olor de la sangre y vísceras." Heinlein sin embargo también escribe que su gobierno no busca presentar una sociedad ideal cuando el personaje del Major Reid explica que "La razón práctica para continuar con nuestro sistema es la misma razón práctica que para continuar con cualquier cosa: Funciona satisfactoriamente." La novela llega a sugerir que las decisiones tácticas, estratégicas y morales pueden "calcularse" mediante la "lógica simbólica". Acusaciones de apología del castigo físico Otro punto controvertido es el referente al castigo físico. En la Federación se utilizan los latigazos como forma de penar las faltas a la disciplina militar, así como delitos civiles. Los personajes comentan sobre este tipo de castigo usado para disciplinar a los niños. Como el libro se escribió al comienzo de las opiniones en contra de los castigos físicos a los niños, esto puede que simplemente reflejase la forma de actuar de ese momento. Es más, en el capítulo de la clase de Mr. Dubois, el protagonista participa en una discusión en la que se relaciona la introducción del psicoanálisis con los azotes que se usaban con los niños en el siglo XX. Esto algunos lo ven como un ataque directo a los métodos del Dr. Benjamin Spock, lo cual se ve fortalecido por el hecho de que éste fue fundador del Comité para la Política Nuclear Sana, organización a la que Heinlein atribuyó su motivación para escribir la novela. Acusaciones de racismo Los aspectos supuestamente racistas de Starship Troopers tienen que ver con las relaciones de los terrícolas con el resto de especies. Algunas personas también ven cierto racismo en la idea de una guerra "entre especies". Richard Geib sugirió que Heinlein dibujaba a los arácnidos como carentes de "mente o alma... matarles parece que no es diferente de pisar hormigas." Robert Peterson y John Brunner creen que los motes para el enemigo, tales como "bichos", tienen connotaciones racistas. Además, Peterson añade que los personajes se creen en todo momento superiores a los Bichos, y que están destinados a expandirse por la galaxia."[http://www.space.com/sciencefiction/books/troopers_book_000610.html Militarism and Utopia in 'Starship Troopers' Robert A. W. Lowndes argumenta que la guerra no es cuestión de pureza racial, sino una extensión de la creencia de Heinlein en que el hombre es un animal salvaje que valora por encima de todo su propia supervivencia. Según esta teoría, en el caso de que el hombre se encontrase con otra especie con una ausencia de moral similar a la suya, entonces el único resultado sería la guerra. Notas Ediciones originales *'1959' Starship Soldier. The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, 101 17(4): 103-162 (octubre) y 102 17(5): 51-95 (noviembre) en dos entregas muy abreviada *'1959' Starship Troopers. Putnam: 309 págs. New York Ediciones en español *'1968' Tropas del espacio. Ediciones Géminis, S.A. Ciencia Ficción, s/n: 365 págs. Barcelona *'1976' Tropas del espacio. Ediciones Dronte Argentina, S.R.L., Nueva Dimensión, Extra 12: 198 págs. Buenos Aires *'1982' Tropas del espacio. Ediciones Martínez Roca, S.A., Super Ficción (1ª época), 74: 240 págs. Barcelona ISBN 84-270-0734-5 *'1985' Tropas del espacio. Ediciones Orbis, S.A., Biblioteca de Ciencia Ficción, 3': 240 págs. Barcelona ISBN 84-7634-036-2 *'1986 Tropas del espacio. Hyspamérica Ediciones Argentina, S.A., Biblioteca de Ciencia Ficción azul", 3': 240 págs. Buenos Aires ISBN 950-614-430-3 *'1987 Tropas del espacio. Editorial Edisan S.A., Obras Estelares de la Ciencia Ficción, Serie Hugo: págs. 6-242 Madrid ISBN 84-86472-80-6 el mismo volumen: [[Las 100 vidas de Lazarus Long] (págs. 243-423)] *'1989' Tropas del espacio. Ediciones Martínez Roca, S.A., Super Ficción Segunda Época, 201: 240 págs. Barcelona ISBN 84-270-1375-2 *'1990' Tropas del espacio. Ediciones Roca, Super Ficción (2ª época), 201: 240 págs. México, D.F. ISBN 968-21-0759-8 *'1998' Starship Troopers (Las brigadas del espacio). Ediciones B, S.A., Nova Ciencia Ficción, 104: 335 págs. Barcelona, Bogotá, Buenos Aires ISBN 84-406-7326-4 *'2011' Starship Troopers (Tropas del espacio).Editorial La Factoría de Ideas., Solaris Ficción, 149: 276 págs. Arganda del Rey. Madrid ISBN 978-84-980-0652-0 Más información bibliográfica en castellano * http://www.umbella.com/heinlein/libros/hisparah_st.html Categoría:Starship Troopers Categoría:Novelas de Robert A. Heinlein Categoría:Novelas de 1959 Categoría:Premio Hugo a la mejor novela Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine bn:স্টারশিপ ট্রুপার্স cs:Hvězdná pěchota de:Starship Troopers en:Starship Troopers fi:Starship Troopers fr:Étoiles, garde-à-vous ! he:לוחמי החלל hr:Zvjezdani jurišnici hu:Csillagközi invázió (könyv) id:Starship Troopers it:Fanteria dello spazio ja:宇宙の戦士 lv:Zvaigžņu kuģa kareivji nl:Starship Troopers (boek) pl:Kawaleria kosmosu pt:Starship Troopers ro:Infanteria stelară ru:Звёздный десант sl:Vesoljski bojevniki sv:Stjärnsoldaten zh:星艦戰將